


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP21 "A Deathly Nightmare"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, She-ra season6, Shera - Freeform, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Running late the next epsoide will drop very late tonight/ early tomorrow morning. As a reminder Coraline 2 featuring Alice from Alice in Wonderland will be starting up on 7/29/2020.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP21 "A Deathly Nightmare"

SHE-RA Season 6  
EP 21  
“A Deathly Nightmare”

“For the Dream of Greyskull!” Lilly yelled holding up her sword of protection. Blue light filled the room the crystals reflecting the blue light so much that Adora had to cover her eyes with her arm. When the light dimed Lilly was clad in blue armor and her boots turned all blue with tiny white wings on them and her sword had turned into a light blue whip made of small crystals like a chain with a small dagger looking tip. Her whip had a small yellow runestone on the dagger portion. A tiara adorned Lilly’s head now with a pink gem at its center an evil grin on her face. 

“Adora you have to watch out for both of their weapons” Mara voice said.

“Let me guess they have special powers” Adora thought.

“Yes the scythe of the SHE-RA of Death you see there, if it cuts you she can use it to extract your soul from your body, she just needs a sample of your blood to activate her runestone” Mara informed her. “The whip you see there from the SHE-RA of Dreams if that tip strikes your” Mara began as Adora nearly had her head taken of by Megan’s scythe. Jumping above Megan’s attack only to have Lilly attack straight after while Adora was in the air. Adora had just enough time to transform her sword into a shield blocking Lilly’s whip as Lilly yanked it back. 

“So, she’s not a fake SHE-RA, this could be fun after all” Lilly mused.

“Yay, she’s going to taste so good!” Megan squealed.

Adora landed on the ground changing her sword back to normal. “You were saying” Adora thought. 

“If the tip of her whip cuts you anywhere on your head it will put you in a peaceful dream or a night terror one that will make torture seem like a peaceful alternative” Mara said 

“I am guessing since she loves torture so much its not going to be the peaceful dream option” Adora thought. 

“I would expect your right” Mara chimed in. "In this trance you will still be awake, but you will begin to hallucinate I doubt you would be able to tell what is real and what is fake anymore” Mara said.

Adora rushed jumping towards both Megan and Lilly. As they moved to defend themselves Adora landed in between and struck out her hand slowing time. She did not like killing and she had never directly killed anyone before if you do not count Horde Prime, but she did not see another way out of this. Adora went to strike the slowly moving Megan down but as Adora tried to swing something held her sword back. Adora looked behind her and Lilly’s whip was wrapped around Adora’s sword. The creepy thing about this was the tip of the whip was slithering across her sword towards her by itself not affected by the time stall. Adora changed her sword to a cup as time sped up releasing her sword from the whip’s grip. Adora quickly jumped over the Scythe coming for legs behind her. 

“Awe I missed” Megan sighed.

“Wow I am not sure what you are doing but whatever it is it won’t work” Lilly said smiling.

“What happened?” Adora thought as she landed in front of Rebecca and Fred still terrified on the floor.

“I don’t know I had no Idea that whip is immune to my time stall” Mara said.

“Forget that why was it moving by itself, is that one of her powers” Adora thought in a panic.

“Again, I have no Idea, I do not remember that weapon having such a power, but you have to be more careful. You will have to treat her as two opponents if that whip can think for itself” Mara said.

“I think Ill try again” Megan said coming at Adora as Adora’s sword transformed back to its original form.

…………………………………

“So, what are we supposed do?” Entrapta asked.

“I am not sure” Glimmer said as she and Entrapta stood at the edge of the shield covering the city.

“Hmm what about trying a spell or something” Entrapta suggested. 

“Might not be such a good idea with those magic detectors around” Glimmer said.

“Why not touch the shield with the scepter like the Archer did with that SHE-RA’s sword” Entrapta suggested.

“Worth a try” Glimmer said. Glimmer slowly moved the scepter towards the shield extending her arm.

……………………………

Bow, Catra and Melog quietly crept around Chloe’s lab trying very carefully to avoid soldiers as they were walking around the area. To Catra and Bow’s glee and disappointment Melog had found traces of Adora’s scent but had been unable to find a consistent path to follow. 

“We might have got here to late her scent is scattered” Melog said in Catra’s head. Catra knew this was a long shot but no matter what they would find Adora she just had to be patient something she was never good at, but she was working on it.

“I can’t believe that resistance snatched our prisoner but then came here to get the key to her bonds right under our noses” Chloe said walking in with another women. 

“I know right, but hey they seem smarter than I ever thought” Leyla giggled.

“How is that a good thing?” Chloe barked back her sister.

“Um not goanna lie I been bored lately I been itching for a good fight” Leyla said. 

Chloe put her hand over her face “You need a hobby like science or something” Chloe said.

“Nah no thanks but I have to admit it’s better than your cooking one” Leyla teased. 

Chloe face became red and she was about to respond when one the soldiers came up to them. “Yes?” Chloe asked in a huff.

“The king requires you to probe the Horde Prime clone as soon as possible to see whether he knows anything about the missing prince should we escort him here?” The soldier asked. 

Bow and Catra shared a “oh no we completely forgot about Scoripa, Seahawk and Hordak” stare.

“No, we will do it in the dungeons since we know the resistance can easly get here, also Leyla ill need your help again since” Chloe said.

“We got our butt kicked by a thousand-year-old women that betrayed our people” Leyla mused.

“Yes, who knows what we will run into this time” Chloe said.

"No thanks I think ill pass" Leyla sighed. 

"I though you wanted a fight and if you don't Ill make lasagna again" Chloe said grabbling Leyla by the arm pulling her along. 

"That is sooooo cruel why is it so crunchy!" Leyla yelled in agony as they followed the soldier out. 

Bow felt Catra’s arm grab his as he moved to follow the two, SHE-RA’s. “What about Adora “Catra whispered.

“Adora as far as we know is fine, but our other friends are in danger we have to save them Bow whispered back. Melog just sat and waited for Catra to concede or choose to try and find Adora. Catra knew Bow was right but hated being so close just to get sidetracked again. “Fine I trust you” She whispered back which almost made Bow shed a tear. “Don’t get all I want to hug you now” Catra quickly whispered but gave him a smile all the same. 

“Right” Bow said as they followed the two, SHE-RA’s.

…………………….

Glimmer took a deep breath and touched the shield with the scepter. For a moment nothing happened as Glimmer continued holding it.

“It was worth a try” Glimmer sighed closing her eyes.

“Wait look!” Entrapta said.

The scepter in Glimmer’s hand turned bright pink as the blue shield was being sucked into the scepter. Blue lighting bounced around Glimmer and Entrapta as the shield began to dissipate over the city. Glimmer tried to pull back, but the scepter seemed to be welded to her hand and stayed right where it was like it had a mind of its own. 

……………………..

“Wow she’s fast” Megan said missing again as Adora jumped out of the way of the scythe and blocking the whip with her shield. 

“I am not sure if its speed or something else” Lilly said. 

Adora had used her time stall three times now and each time the scythe or the whip would move by themselves unaffected by Mara's time powers messing up Adora’s attacks on their SHE-RA’s. Adora started feeling the effects of the time stall now as Mara’s power got weaker with each time, she used the power. 

“I don’t understand I have never seen anything like this before, their weapons should not be doing this!" Mara said in shock. 

“I am not sure its that she is fast or there is some kind of power she is using but the way she’s panting I do not think she can do it for much longer” Lilly said with a giggle. 

Adora was panting hard Lilly was right she could not keep this up much longer, but she was not about to give up. Adora got into a defensive stance that Hopelight once taught her bringing her sword hilt to her face. Gripping her sword hilt with both hands her sword blade sticking straight up ready for her opponents to make the first move. Adora felt a sense of warmness from inside her as this reminded Mara of her old friend.

“Well I think this is about over” Lilly said swinging her crystal whip over her head like a lasso and Megan readied her scythe to charge Adora. All the sudden alarms blared above them so loud that the sound penetrated the sewers. 

“What’s going on?” Adora asked momentary loosing her focus as the crystal whip wrapped itself around Adora pining her arms to her chest causing her to drop her sword to the ground. 

“Oh, look at what I caught” Lilly said with an evil smile one that sent chills down Adora’s spine. “To answer your question ponytail looks like the future king is taking up his crown much sooner than I expected. Looks like no daddy daughter reunion even if you did somehow manage to escape” Lilly said eyes filled with murder.

Adora struggled to break free as she noticed the tip of the spear came lunging at her eye. Adora moved her head sideways barely missing it and using her strength to pull the whip out of Lilly’s grasp. This proved to be a bad plan as the part of the whip Lilly let go now wrapped itself around Adora ankles causing her to fall to the ground. The tip of the whip kept trying to puncture Adora’s head and Adora was just fast enough to keep evading it. 

“Oh, my all packaged up for you Megan” Lilly said.

“Finally, I am starving” Megan said.

“How is this thing moving?” Adora screamed still dodging the tip by moving her head side to side and rolling on the ground when needed as the crystal chain tightened its grasp over her arms, chest, and ankles. 

Oh that, Megan was kind of enough to place one of her souls she extracted in my whip from a Snakeman we killed a few years ago or was it that women that begged us to spare her village” Lilly put her hand to her chin like she was deep in thought.

“No, you got the women's soul I got that her daughter's soul for my scythe” Megan corrected her.

“Yea that’s right they were immune to magic or something now they are our servants” Lilly sounding proud

“Your monsters” Adora said.

“Well maybe so but at least Megan didn’t eat them which is far more then I can say for your poor soul” Lilly said with a sneer.

Megan walked up and raised her scythe over Adora before Fred jumped the girl causing her and him to fall to the ground wrestling. Lilly felt wood smack her on the cheek causing her to fall to the floor. Rebecca had broken off a wooden chair leg and began swinging at Lilly who was now rolling on the ground to avoid the strikes. At this moment, the whip quickly released Adora and came for Rebecca. 

“Rebecca “Adora yelled. 

Rebecca did not have time to react as the whip went straight for the blonde’s head. Closing her green eyes waiting for the strike that never came. Rebecca opened her eyes to see Adora holding the whip back. Quickly Adora pulled the whip away from Rebecca and threw it to the other side of the room. Lilly used this chance to sweep Rebecca’s feet from under her with a kick causing her to fall dropping the wooden chair leg. Adora who quickly picked up her sword turning it into a black whip of her own. Flinging the whip as fast as she could it wrapped around Megan who was on top of Fred binding her scythe to her. 

“No Fair!” Megan screamed.

Adora flung Megan at Lilly quickly changing her sword back to a sword and used another time stall. At this point Megan was flying slowly in mid air the scythe as Adora predicted stayed in front of Megan protecting her from possible attack. The reason why Adora had decided to use the time stall was so Lilly’s whip could catch up and as predicted it quickly slithered to its master. Adora released her grip over time and Megan flew into Lilly causing them to fall back against the wall. Adora threw her sword at Lilly while in mid air her sword turned into a crystallized net pining the two SHE-RA’s and their possessed weapons tightly to the wall. 

“Hurry we got to go” Adora said as Fred was helping Rebecca off the ground. Fred and Rebecca ran into the main sewer. 

Adora ran to follow them hearing Lilly’s voice barley a whisper as she passed them “We will be seeing you real soon ponytail”.


End file.
